insideoutparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Pete Docter
Bloomington, Minnesota, USA | residence = California, USA | gender = Male | occupation = * Chief creative officer of Pixar Animation Studios (2018-present) * Part of Pixar's senior creative team * Director of Monsters, Inc., Up, Inside Out and Soul (upcoming) | relatives = * Amanda Docter (wife) * Nicholas, Elie (children) | alias = | faction = * Pixar Animation Studios | role = | notable = * Directing some of the most emotional scenes of Pixar | counterparts = * Oliver Hirschbiegel (''Downfall'' parodies) | allies = * Enough core members (excluding ones like John Lasseter and Lee Unkrich, who left Pixar beforehand) to promote him to CCO | enemies = }} Pete Docter is one of the core staff of Pixar Animation Studios and the director of four Pixar movies: Monsters, Inc., Up, Inside Out and the upcoming Soul. As such, ''Inside Out'' parodies hold him in high regard, as a patron saint of sorts. In Pixar Pete Docter on Wikipedia}} Docter joined Pixar in 1990, as the third animator and tenth staff overall. As such, he has been highly involved in the creative process throughout its history, being one of the three lead writers of Pixar's first feature film, Toy Story, and being the first person other than John Lasseter to direct a feature of his own, Monsters, Inc. As such, in recent years, he became the Vice-president of Creativity at Pixar, and, following John Lasseter leaving due to allegations of sexual misconduct, chief creative officer as of June 2018. His feature films are generally well-received critically. To date, he has two Oscar wins and eight nominations, as well as five Annie Awards and seven nominations. In Inside Out parodies Riley is informed about lordhaxsupreme's Inside Out Discord briefly mentions Docter, facetiously suggesting that the Discord server in question, now rebranded as Pizza Planet, would reinvigorate the Inside Out fandom to a point where it would be able to approach the director of Inside Out and ask him to deliver on a sequel. However, immediately afterwards, the Inside Out fandom, as a concept, was abandoned by CreativityTheEmotion in favor of that of a Pixar fandom. Riley is informed about Pete Docter's additional responsibilities at Pixar briefly talks about Docter becoming chief creative officer; originally, the news was published as him receiving "additional responsibilities", and he even suggested that he might not take the job due to wishing to focus on directing instead. Filmography Pixar's feature films Pixar's shorts Non-Pixar Most of his non-Pixar work is nevertheless involved with other Disney subsidiaries, as well as Studio Ghibli, whose films Disney distributed. These include: *Three shorts produced before he joined Pixar, later included in Pixar Short Films Collection, Volume 2: **''Winter'' (1988) – director **''Palm Springs'' (1989) – director, Sigmund Dinosaur **''Next Door'' (1990) – director *''Cranium Command'' (theme park running from 1989 to 2007) – animator *''Howl's Moving Castle'' (2004, Studio Ghibli) – English dub director and executive producer for the US *''Let's Pollute!'' (2010) – bassist *''The Muppets'' (2011) – creative consultant Trivia *While he is a devout Christian, he does not usually let religion interfere in his creative works. Category:Real life subjects